wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil
=Significance= Resident Evil is a popular survival horror video game as well as film series. More importanly however, the series is a favorite of Alex Sakach and has been for years. During the beginning of his high school carrer, Sakach became enthralled with the series and set out to make a skit based on it. He began writing several scripts and coming up with various ideas for films. He created countless revisions, featuring different casts and more expansive sequences. Sadly, none ever were filmed, and thus the idea began to wear away. Alex decided to adopt the alter ego of Wesker as a homage to the series that he loved so much. Albert Wesker Donning his new identity, Alex began producing a slew of skits appearing as Wesker. His run featured many staring roles and spin-offs alike. Some saw it as overkill eventually and thus Wesker was temporarily thrown into retirement. Alex continued his trend of RE ideas by attempting to make multiple 'Wesker's Return' skits. Many ideas were made, but none were filmed. Eventually he gradually and subtly returned for a short while, To this day, he remains one of Alex's alter egos. =Skits= Resident Evil -1 Only 1 actual skit based soley on the series was made. The skit created by Sakach and Giovanni Colantonio explored the mysteries of the Umbrella Corporation by tying up loose ends presented in the games. Meant as a prequel to the game Resident Evil 0, it follows an agent as he tries to unravel Umbrella's mysteries. He meets a renegade who helps him through the basement of a mysterious mansion. In that time, the two encounter a slew of strange creatures. Eventually, the mysterious man reveals that he is an early version of Tyrant, created from the T-Virus. He explains why exactly Umbrella created its various diseases and products, before disposing of the agent. The skit was very poorly recieved for its terrible acting and sloppy production. The Alex/G Skit During it, the skit depicts Alex and G working together to create a Resident Evil skit. It parodies the process of the two creating the previously mentioned skit. It features a 'behind the scenes' look of Alex directing and spearheading the project. Unnamed Zombie Movie This unfinished short was another stab at the zombie genre. Wesker continues his zombie hunts as he runs into the woods and go zombie killing. He meets up with a woodsmen in the process. The two team up to investigate the strange occourances of the surrounding area. Not much was filmed of it except for a few zombie attacks. This skit featured a relatively large cast for the time, including Alex, Jamie O'Connell, Andrew Thomas, and G. Others Many skits have been made as spin-offs of sorts. While not based on the series, many feature Wesker, zombies, and even refrences to the game. *Wesker is a staring role in the skit Shmellows. *A spin-off series exists entitled Cooking With Wesker which features Wesker killing and preparing zombies. *The infamously bad Wesker and the TimeSplitters follows Wesker as he teams up with Fenton. *In Final Fantasy: Parody, both Jack Samels and Pete Day appear as Wesker. *In the FFF skit-off skit The Wizard of Oz, Pete Day plays Wesker. *An unpremiered skit exists parodying Reservoir Dogs. The skit, titled Reservoir Weskers follows an Umbrella team of Weskers coming out of a bad zombie assault. *Wesker appears as a mentor in Made: I Wanna Be A Badass *Wesker makes an appearance in Shallow Green Sea alongside The Real World's Coremeister.